Protection from the sun is desirable, and often necessary, for those engaged in water recreation. Boat canopies provide shade to those aboard, but swimmers, floaters, or those standing in shallow water would benefit from a canopy shading them as well. Standard pop-up canopies, sized between 6′×6′ (2 meters square) and 12′×12′ (4 meters square) are available, but these are designed to sit on the ground.
The present invention provides a way to float a pop-up canopy, or any lightweight canopy with legs, on the surface of the water in a stable configuration.